


The Slyffindor Mission

by Rouzhi_Fans_HP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Pansy is a good friend, Plotting, cuteness, they didn't know they were in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouzhi_Fans_HP/pseuds/Rouzhi_Fans_HP
Summary: It all started one night in the Gryffindor common room, a secret gathering was held. The eighth year girls of Slytherin and Gryffindor are plotting something revolutionary. The company seemed to be unlikely, but they were planning even unlikelier things…When the Slyffindor girls play matchmakers and Harry just want to sleep in his own dorms again.





	1. Chapter one-the planning begins...

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha this is just a really cute fic of two idiots in love!!! 
> 
> (I will post hopefully twice a week but sometimes once because of stuff lol)

“Draco’s not going to buy the act if every single one of us just mysteriously disappears on a party…Especially if we leave him alone with Potter,” Pansy said flatly. “He can be thick sometimes but he’s not stupid.”

 

“They’ll go along with it! I mean, seeing the way they are looking at each other, they are waiting for an excuse for something like this!” Hermione Said excitedly.

 

Padma shook her tiny head: “I don’t think they even realize how much they want each other! We have to be a bit more subtle girls.”

 

Millicent curved up her lipstick-covered lips: “That’s why we’re here Patil. That’s why we’re here.”

 

* * *

 

 

Soon, it was the first potions class of the week, and everyone was acting weirdly to Harry and Draco.

 

“Oh, Harry! There you are!” Hermione said innocently “Ron’s sitting with me today! Guess you’ll have to sit over there!” She pointed at a table in the far corner of the room.

 

“But ‘mione…” Harry wined.

 

“No buts! I get to sit with my boyfriend whenever I’d like.”

 

Harry’s shoulders slumped down in mock defeat as he was too sleepy to argue and trudged over to the only empty table in the room. 

* * *

 

 

On the other side of the room…

 

“Pans, come on! You DON’T need two seats for yourself!” Draco complained.

 

“Sweet Draco darling. You know I need my personal space when my period comes! Be a sweetheart and find Po…um I mean somewhere else to sit will you?” Pansy Batted her eyelashes.

 

Draco knew how horrible Pansy could get when she has her periods, so he shook his head and dragged himself with the pureblood elegance he was taught to have to the seat next to Harry.

 

“Move your junk Potter!” He talked in a voice that wasn’t exactly loud, but quite startling. The brunette almost jumped up from his half-sleeping state.

 

“Easy for you to say.” Harry grumbled as he shoved his pile of books and papers to his side of the table. “why aren’t you sitting with Parkinson?”

 

“I could ask you the same with Weasley.” Draco snapped.

 

“Well, I asked first.”Harry put his nose into the air in playful arrogance.

 

“Girl  problems.” Draco smirked “You?”

 

“Girl problems.” Harry sighed.

 

Slughorn walked into the classroom with a clear of his throat and a hushed silence broke off their conversation.

 

“I really wish Snape was still here,” Draco whispered in a sad voice few minutes into class.

 

Harry was surprised with the sudden confession and muttered: “Yeah…me too.”

 

* * *

 

 

From then on, in every potion class of the week, Hermione and Pansy would come up with some excuse so that Harry would always end up with Malfoy. By the end of the week, they would just automatically move to the table that is now _their_ table without even trying to talk to the girls, because they knew it was effortless.

 

Flying notes with notice-me-not charms were passed by Pansy and Hermione.

 

_They are starting to get along better!!!! Look at how flirty they are when they talk!!_

 

 

_No Malfoy would flirt, Granger, they only court._  

 

Yet, on Friday, Pansy couldn’t deny their interactions looked awfully like flirting.

 


	2. idiots are idiots and nothing could change that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiiiiii~  
> When I promise an update, an update is what you're gunna get ;)
> 
> Sorry if I update kinda slow, I have another fanfic I'm working on right now and loads of school work but thank you for your patience!!!!!!<3

“What now?” Pansy asked, taking a seat on the soft crimson cushions lining the Gryffindor common room sofa casually but with poise.

 

“Hermione, got an idea?” Padma asked as she propped her feet up.

 

“Not really. Not without being really obvious. Not that being obvious with those two is a bad thing, they are complete idiots.” Hermione frowned.

 

“Ooh!! I know!!!” Millicent half-squealed, “How about a game of seven minutes in heaven the next time we host a party!”

 

Hermione’s face lit up: “Great thinking, Bulstrode. We can put warming charms on Draco and Harry's name tags, and when we pick them out we know exactly which ones to pick and to have them go together. And as long as we are all playing, and that all our names are in there, they won’t get suspicious!”

 

Padma said solemnly: “Draco stopped going to parties since Lucius Malfoy was shipped to Az remember?”

 

Pansy’s face flashed into a scary expression that belongs solely to Slytherins who had their minds set to do something and said: “I’ll make sure he’s there and playing the game.”

* * *

 

 

On that Friday, an inter-house party was held, sneaked-in firewhisky and butterbeers made everyone fuzzy and excited for party games.

 

Pansy pushed Draco through the crowd to get closer to the Gryffindors while Draco complained.

 

“Paaaaans! I thought you knew I don’t like parties!” Draco groaned.

 

“I do know that. But this party is special Draco. You wouldn’t want to miss this.” Pansy sighed.

 

“But why does it have to do with inviting people from other houses?” 

 

“Inter-house unity!” Pansy said cheerfully.

 

Soon they made it to the Gryffindor crowd, Millicent was already there, writing names on little pieces of paper. She smiled brightly at the two Slytherins and said: “Oh, there you are! Are you joining us for seven minutes in heaven?”

 

Draco opened his mouth to decline, but Pansy answered for the two of them. 

 

“Yes! That sounds fun. Who’s in?” Pansy half-squealed.

“Mostly just the Gryffindor lot, the two Weasleys, Granger, Padma, Finnigan and  Longbottom. Lovegood is playing too. Oh! Potter is also in this round.” Millicent said casually.

 

Hermione helped gather everyone around and smiled politely (almost too politely) at Draco. Pansy volunteered to pick the names out and wiggled her fingers, eyeing all the players as if she were finding her prey. Everyone held their breaths as Pansy dipped her hand in the cauldron and pulled out one piece of paper out while making dramatic hand gestures. Everyone laughed and Draco rolled his eyes but was unable to conceal a light chuckle at his best friend’s extraness.  

 

Pansy coughed loudly to get everyone’s attention and opened the slip as if it came out of the goblet of fire. She smirked and read: “Harry Potter!”

 

She repeated the routine for the second slip and revealed the slip showing: “Draco Malfoy.”

 

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco and then at his friends and Draco pouted at Pansy, but soon their wands were taken away and they were ushered into a small, dark closet. 

 

“I think they did this on purpose.” Harry said with a sigh.

 

Malfoy raised a perfect eyebrow at Harry (which he couldn’t see because the closet was really dark) and said: “You really are thick, Potter. The girls have been trying to get us closer since the beginning of the year. I don’t understand why they are doing this, but now that we're in here, I'm surer than ever they are doing this on purpose.”

 

“Why?” Harry asked.

 

“As I said, I can’t exactly make out their intentions. It can’t be good. All I know is that whatever their intention is, it’s what makes us sit together in every bloody class we attend together.” Draco said conspiciously.

 

“Oh fuck, so it’s true.” Harry said.

 

“Girls these days make such stupid assumptions. Just because I’m gay and you’re gay doesn’t mean…” 

 

“Wait…Malfoy, you’re gay?”

 

“Ten points to Gryffindor for pointing out the most obvious thing in the world! Like yea, I’m gay. Probably the gayest man in Hogwarts. I mean, I wear nail polish, NAIL POLISH. How did you not notice?”

 

“I guess I didn’t really think about it, and men who are not gay can also wear nail polish, Malfoy.” Truth is, Harry thought about it everyday, but he always ended up with the conclusion that he was crazy for thinking Draco Malfoy likes men.

 

“Oh crap Potter,” Draco said suddenly after a long minute in silence.

 

“What now?”

 

“I think I figured out why they are doing this. They fucking want us to get together!”

 

“They WHAT?” Harry all but yelled at Malfoy.

 

“Sheesh Potter, no need to yell about it. Their clueless minds though that it’ll be a good idea to make us a couple because we’re both single male homosexuals diagnosed with mild PTSD.”

 

“But it’s weird being match-made!”

 

“Yes Potter, so to make them stop, we need to pretend we are dating for just a few days and have a huge fallout so they won’t do it again! It’s just a few days right?” 

 

“Makes sense. But I'm sure there are better ways.” Harry said.

"Yes I Agree, Potter. But now that we're in here..." Draco said as he pressed Harry against a wall.

"Fuck malfoy no, stop. We have to prove they are wrong. Not to feed what they've started."

"True Potter. Let's plan."

 

What they don't know is that the girls placed an audio recorder inside the closet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me write faster ;)))))  
> (Actually, holidays and good food make me write faster but comments and kudos will always help motivate me XD)
> 
> BTW they are such big idiots 😂😂😂


End file.
